monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gypceros Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A Wyvern that can generate disorienting flashes of light when its prominent head crest is struck. Its rubbery hide resists damage and can ward off Shock Traps, while it can spit poisonous material from its mouth. However, they are quite timid creatures. Taxonomy Gypceros is a large Bird Wyvern and the heaviest of all known Bird Wyverns. Unlike most other creatures, Gypceros has a thick, rubbery hide that renders electrical attacks and impacts ineffective. Their beaked snouts are also deadly weapons, not due to being especially powerful or sharp, but because of the crystal that adorns their skulls. This crystal can be slammed against their snouts at tremendous force to ignite a powerful flash that can blind most creatures, leaving the Gypceros free to attack or flee at leisure. It has a stocky, almost tubby body, a long tail that can stretch to surprisingly lengths, two thick legs and two stubby wings. It appears comical or even cute, but it possesses an aggressive nature towards humans and other weaker creatures. It is also intelligent and can spy what items a person possesses, before striking and snatching a desirable item away. Shiny or sparkly items draw their interest. Habitat Range Gypceros are usually found in swamps and marshlands, although can occasionally be seen in temperate jungles. Being omnivorous (and with a penchant for insects), they prefer warm and humid locations where insect life is plentiful and water is abundant. Gypceros are fairly territorial and will often roam these lands for food and to drive off potential rivals, although not nearly as vigorously as the true wyverns such as the Rathalos and Rathian. They are well known for being timid creatures however, and may choose to avoid certain creatures such as the Yian Kut Ku, although they will viciously challange smaller enemies such as humans, as well as the Bullfangos, Bulldromes and various 'preys that roam these areas. Ecological Niche Gypceros holds 'middle ground' in the food chain. It is omnivorous and mainly preys on creatures smaller than itself, such as insects and fish, but will occasionally kill a Ioprey in order to dine on their protein-rich meat. Being of a poisonous nature itself, Gypceros holds no fear of the poisonous creatures and even Iodromes will attempt to avoid the large Bird Wyvern. Oddly enough, Gypceros will avoid the weaker Yian Kut Ku at all costs, perhaps being instinctively afraid of the weaker Bird Wyvern's firepower, but they will almost certainly attempt to drive away the wyvern, Khezu, should these blind creatures intrude on the Gypceros' territory. The toxins of Gypceros is potent and can easily harm the Khezu, while the powerful electrical power and fangs of the wyvern is completely ineffective against the Gypceros' thick, rubbery hide. It is because of this hide that the Gypceros often remains dominant in the areas it lives in, as only a hunter or a much stronger monster such as a Rathalos, Rathian or Gravios can defeat it. Biological Adaptations It has a 'Light Crystal' on its head. Gypceros can stimulate this in order to produce a flash that can blind both prey and predators. Alternatively, the 'Light Crystal' may be home to a large group of bioluminesent bacteria. When stimulated they can produce a large flash. These bacteria may also exist around Gypceros's eyes, face and neck, which would explain the brighter colouration during rage mode. It also has adapted to poison enemy's with the use of it's internal poisonous sac. Behavior It occasionally pretends to be dead in order to fool enemies into approaching. When fooled, it thrashes to strike with incredible power. Category:Monster Ecology